Starrk's and Harribel's Love
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Starrk and Harribel find out their in love with one another, and nobody, not even Aizen, shall interfere with their love.


**Harribel and Starrk's Love**

It was a late night at Los Noches. Starrk was roaming the vast halls in sheer boredom looking for something to do in this spare time. He slept a lot as is, but tonight he wanted something to do.

"What are you up to Starrk?" Harribel asked.

Starrk turned around shocked. he didn't even notice her presence, or her spiritual pressure.

"Nothing really. Just looking for something to do." He said as he scratched the top of his head. "Lillynette is sound asleep for once."

Harribel slowly walked towards Starrk and she stopped just a few feet away from him. Starrk looked at her straight in the eyes waiting for her to do something. She walked past him and rested her hand slightly on his shoulder. Then Starrk turned around. Harribel's face started to turn red. She then kissed him on the lips. Starrk's eyes widened in surprise. He then relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

"Well, that was unexpected. But great at the very least." Starrk said as his face to began to blush.

Harribel firmly grasped his shoulder.

"Look, we can't let anybody know about this alright. Just me and you. Nobody else."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone alright." Starrk said softly.

Harribel hugged him tightly as she held the back of his head with her right hand. She held him as tight as she could. She then pulled back.

"This doesn't mean I'm soft OK." She said fiercely.

"Of course not. You are Espada number 3 after all." Said Starrk.

"Good. Then you agree." Harribel said as she nodded.

"Just don't try and kiss me when you go into your release form. You look a bit like a Cannibal." Starrk said as he laughed.

"No worries, I won't do that." She lightly said as she put both of her arms around his neck.

She pushed him into the nearby wall as she lightly kissed him on the lips. Starrk's arms wrapped around Harribel's waist and kissed back.

"You two, what do you think you are doing?" Ulquiorra said as he approached from behind one of the columns.

They both turned around shocked.

"You two, your love affair will make you weaker in battle. I won't report anything. Do as you want, Starrk and Harribel." He then walked off.

"Damnit Ulquiorra, that guy has to come in at the wrong moment." Starrk said, as he brushed his hair back.

"Just ignore him. Like he said, he won't report anything. If anyone, Gin or Aizen would be the one watching us. They have cameras in this place remember." Harribel said.

"Ah man...I completely forgot about that!" Starrk loudly said as he put his hand on his forehead.

They both started to walk down the corridor. Harribel took Starrk's hand in hers as they continued.

"We can go to my room." Said Harribel.

"Sure. Sounds good to me. I'm sure nobody will care." Starrk said with a smile

They got to Harribel's room and both sat down on the bed. Starrk hugged Harribel tightly as he quietly said,

"I am...not alone. I was alone my entire life. But now, I don't feel that way. I am not alone. I have you, and the other Espada. I have...friends. And love."

Harribel looked Starrk in the eyes as he talked. She then wrapped her arms around Starrk's waist as she pulled him downwards onto the bed. She kissed him as she rubbed his back. They both fell asleep a few hours later.

The next day they woke up at 12:00. There was a meeting to be held. All of the Espada gathered around the table. This time Starrk sat next to Harribel.

"Oh, what's this. Starrk, you know that isn't your seat. Do you have feelings for her? Nnoitra said."

Starrk only glared at Nnoitra, but said nothing. Aizen ignored the conversation. Soon, without even telling anybody, all of the Espada knew that Starrk and Harribel were in a relationship. There was no hiding it anymore. Late that night, Harribel took a walk outside of Los Noches. The breeze felt great, though Aizen ordered for the Espada to remain inside at all times in case Ichigo and his friends got their in sooner time than expected. She started to walk about a mile out until she felt a presence. She turned around but saw nobody. Then, her eyes widened as she fell to her knees. Strong spiritual pressure started to pin her to the ground. She already knew who it was. Sosuke Aizen.

"Harribel, what are you doing out here. I'm sure that I ordered everyone to stay inside. Did I not?" Aizen said.

Harribel struggled to get up, and barley spoke,

"I..I'm sorry lord Aizen. Please forgive me."

Aizen stared at her for a minute and finally spoke.

"Sorry Harribel, but you have disobeyed my orders." He softly said.

He started to raise his sword as his spiritual pressure crushed Harribel.

Then a Cero passed Aizen just a few inches from his neck. Aizen's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Starrk there looking at him.

"Starrk, what are you doing!"Aizen yelled.

"Let Harribel go. She didn't do anything. Please lord Aizen, just this once." He begged.

Aizen stood their and thought for a minute. He thought to himself,

"I can't afford to waste my Espada like this." Then he spoke out loud.

"Very well Starrk. You two just go back to Los Noches. I am done here."

The spiritual pressure weakened as Harribel could finally get up again. Aizen flash stepped back to Los Noches and he was not to be seen. Then, Harribel ran to Starrk and hugged him tightly as she kissed his neck.

"Thank you Starrk, you saved my life. Aizen probably would have killed me."

"He would. Your lucky I came." Starrk said.

Then, they both went back to Los Noches. They decided to go to Harribel's room. As they knew, Lillynette was in Starrk's room. Harribel kissed Starrk lightly on the lips, and thanked him once more. They both kissed each other deeply as they both lied down in the bed.

Harribel stroked Starrk's hair as she rested her head gently on the pillow next to him.

"Let's be together forever Starrk." Harribel whispered.

"Yes. Forever. Just you and me." said Starrk

"We shall never let anybody interfere with us, not even Sosuke Aizen."

Harribel gazed into Starrk's eyes and she lightly closed her own.

"Yes, Starrk. Nobody shall interfere with our love. Together we are unstoppable. With our strength and love, nobody can beat us."

"I'm with you every step of the way Harribel." Starrk said with a smile.

He then lied down and closed his eyes as his hands wrapped around Harribel's waist.

"I love you", they both said at the same time. They then both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
